Side
A''' Side''' is the manifestation of a particular part of a personality. They are figments of the latter's imagination. These Sides are invisible to other people, and only the viewers and the 'host' can see them, as evidenced in Can LYING Be Good?. The Sides are the core point of the series' deep lore. Physical charactistics Sides have the same body - the host's one. Their appearance will be similar, although with a lot of differences depending on what that Side represents. As such, they will share things that are inexplicably connected to the host, such as their sexual orientation. Although the Sides appear deceptively like their host sometimes, it should be remembered that the Sides are, in fact, since they are manifestations of an abstract concept, not human and their interactions should not be treated as such. See the Manual of Style on how to handle this when writing articles. List of Sides * Roman embodies Thomas' fanciful part. * Virgil embodies Thomas' anxious part. * Patton embodies Thomas' moral part. * Logan embodies Thomas' logical part. * Deceit embodies Thomas' deceptive part. He is a Dark Side. Powers Because the Sides are not physical or human, they possess a number of magical powers. Powers all Sides possess Influence Thomas - The ability to influence Thomas' behavior. This is their first and foremost power, because they are a part of Thomas. This has a passive, as well as an active way of work. An example of an active way is Roman reminding Thomas they are able to shapeshift, (exact moment here) and a passive example is Virgil's duck out making Thomas more mellow, relaxed and forgetful. Shapeshift - The ability to transform into the likeness of a person. This change extends to their voice and physical appearance, but their clothes remain the same - though this does not stop the person whose likeness is shifted into from altering these features manually (note that when Patton shapeshifts into Valerie, she wears pigtails). From that moment on, the person takes control of the Side. This control is limited, however, since they still keep talking to each other with the correct pronouns. It has been shown this can even happen without a Side's own volition, and every Side possesses this ability. The consciousness generally leaves voluntary. It should be noted that when Roman shapeshifts into Joan, his clothes also change each time (although Joan manually changes them a number of times in the theater). If this is because Roman is a more powerful 'medium' or if it depends on another factor is yet unknown. It can be that Deceit also assumed Patton's form this way. Summoning - The ability to summon any item, bypassing its inanimate or animate whereabouts. Also called conjuring. Because mainly Roman and Patton have been seen doing this, it is unknown if Logan, Virgil, and Deceit also have this power, but seeing their nature as Sides, they presumably do. Summoning other people/Sides - The ability of calling on other Sides to appear, as well as people. This was demonstrated when Roman summoned Valerie in Alone on Valentine's Day??. These people are simulacra of the real thing, as they are actually under full control of the Sides in movement as well as mental. Thomas has also been shown to freely call on his Sides just by using his voice. This call can be ignored, as is demonstrated in the first part of Accepting Anxiety ''and it has also been demonstrated that a call is not needed for a Side to appear. The Sides are also able to summon eachother, but can also use physical movement, which cannot be ignored. '''Teleportation' - The Sides and Thomas use teleportation by 'sinking down' and 'rising up' in order to appear. That is, excepting Virgil and Deceit, who do not use the sink down/rise up version and simply appear. They also can teleport on screen, which is shown by a fade out effect. Powers unique to certain Sides Roman Roman has demonstrated the ability to stretch out into other Side's 'territory' in Why Do We Get Out Of Bed In The Morning??. This freaked both Thomas and Logan out, and if this was because he never did it before or if it was for some other reason, is unknown. This can be taken as a pun on 'a stretch of the imagination' and is likely unique to Roman. Deceit Physic/movement control - The control of the movements or body of other Sides. Deceit possesses this ability and uses it to make them shut up (which is part of the reason why the Dark Sides managed to stay suppressed). Unlike the other abilities, it is unknown if all Sides can do this or if this ability is unique to Deceit himself. Dark Sides The term Dark Side was coined by Roman in Can LYING Be Good? to described yet unseen Sanders Sides Deceit had hidden away from Thomas consciously. Next to nothing is known about them, except that Deceit is one out of at least three. Although the main consensus is that the Dark Sides might be evil, it is still a term Roman thought was cool to describe them. The term 'Light Sides' is used as an antithesis to describe Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil to oppose them. Gallery The Sides normal Romancurrent.png|Roman, embodying his creativity. Virgilcurrent.png|Virgil, embodying his anxiety. Pattoncurrent.png|Patton, embodying his morality. Logancurrent.png|Logan, embodying his logic. Deceit.PNG|Deceit, embodying his tendency to lie. The Sides shapeshifting Roman Romanvalerie.png|Roman shapeshifted into Valerie. Romanjoannormal.png|Roman shapeshifted into Joan as of Making some Changes! Romanterrence.png|Roman shapeshifted into Terrence. Romantalyn.png|Roman shapeshifted into Talyn. Romanjoan.png|Roman shapeshifting into Joan once again, and uses that form to... Romanjoancivilian.png|let them play various characters, such as Romanthomasmother.png|his mother, who wondered where her gift was, Romanjoanbro.png|a guy angry about a broken vase, Romanjoaned.png|Ed, who lost his hamster, Romanjoanthomasboss.png|and his boss, mad about Thomas not showing up. Virgil Virgiltalyn.png|Virgil shapeshifted into Talyn, outraged. Virgiljoan.png|Virgil shapeshifted into Joan. Virgilterrence.png|Virgil shapeshifted into Terrence. Virgilvalerie.png|Virgil shapeshifted into Valerie. Patton Pattonterrence.png|Patton shapeshifted into Terrence. Pattontalyn.png|Patton shapeshifted into Talyn. Pattonjoan.png|Patton shapeshifted into Joan, breaking the fourth wall by doing so. Pattonvalerie.png|Patton shapeshifted into Valerie. Note the hairstyle change. Logan Loganjoan.png|Logan shapeshifted into Joan. Loganvalerie.png|Logan shapeshifted into Valerie. Loganterrence.png|Logan shapeshifted into Terrence. Logantalyn.png|Logan shapeshifted into Talyn. Deceit Deceitpatton.png|Deceit impersonating Patton. Trivia *Since it is known that the Sides are imaginary and not real, it is possible that the Sides may be an effect of maladaptive daydreaming or lucid dreaming, mainly because Joan has asked Thomas in Can Lying be Good?? if he did that thing 'when he stands in his room and talks to himself for 20 minutes'. *There is an important difference between the Sides and actual DID - since the Sides are aspects of a single personality. Thomas has made this very clear since he does not want to create discourse; however, he has said his series might help these people. **This also highlights the more inhumane parts of the Sides, showing they are not 'complete' person on their own. Category: Concepts Category:Deep lore